mi mentor es un ángel
by liliad12
Summary: somos ángeles - dijo si claro y yo soy rubio - le respondí y ella me mando una mirada asesina con sus ojos azules te dije que nos creería- dijo su gemelo personajes de Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1

Peeta (16) es de la veta y es un Everdeen... tiene un hermano mayor(Rye) por 18 año y uno de 12 años(Tayler ) ... El y su hermano mayor para poder sobrevivir a después de la muerte de su padre en las minas y juntando la depresión de su madre los jóvenes Everdeen tuvieron que ser el sostén de la familia con tan solo 13 y 11 salieron a cazar en las afueras del 12 con lo que conlleva eso con los agentes de paz respirando sobres sus nuca al principio pero después terminando comprando sus pavos , y vendiendo sus carnes y plantas en el quemador

Katniss es un comerciante y su apellido es Mellark ... tiene un hermano mayor de 18 ( Patch) un gemelo (Mana ) y hermanita menor (Posy ) de 12 su familia viene demostrando que las apariencia engañan después de que su hermano Patch con solo 14 años haya ganado los 68 juego del hambre al año la pequeña Katniss salió cosechada con tan solo 12 años como castigo a su hermano por no cumplir sus ordenes pero la pequeña Mellark rompió todas las expectativas volviendo como vencedora de los 70 como la vencedora más joven ganadora de los juegos ... 2 años después con 14 el hermano gemelo de Katniss de nombre Mana fue cosechado pero como lo hicieron su hermanos el salió vencedor de los 72 ... Pero nadie del distrito ni el mismo capitolio sabe el gran secreto de los Mellark...

Estas 2 vidas se juntaran cuando en la cosecha n° 74 Effie Trinket saque el nombre de

...Tayler Everdeen...


	2. Chapter 2

_**LAS DOS CARA DE LA MISMA MONEDA**_

_**EN LA VETA POV PEETA**_

Me encuentro sentado esperando a mi hermano para ir a cazar a las afueras del 12 lo que hacemos desde que nuestro padre murió en la explocion de una de las mina y de que nuestra madre nos abandono mentalmente dejándonos solos a los tres desde entonces no las apañamos para poder vivir cazando recolectando regateando y vendiendo las ardillas y pavos, respiro ondo y miro alrededor de la cocina la cual es vieja y chica común para ser preciso va común aquí en la veta la parte donde viven los mineros estaba tan absorto en mis pasamiento que ni me di cuenta de que el estaba mirando fijamente a mi de seguro para tratar de saber lo que pienso lo miro fijamente a su ojos grises iguale a los mio nadie podría discutir eso

Buenos vamos que Gale debe estar esperándonos _ dijo yendo hacia la puerta

cierto_ le respondo levantando y yendo hacia el

cuando salimos me doy cuenta de silencio ., hoy todos pueden dormir hasta mas tarde hoy 2 familias van estar cerrando sus puertas y ventanas para aferrarse a la tristeza y tener que caer en la cuenta de que no van a volver a verlos hoy es el día de la cosecha hoy una niña y un niño estarán el el tren hacia el capitolio hoy mis hermanos o yo podríamos ser cosechados lo unico que me consuela es que el nombre de ella no esta en las urnas ella esta a salvo

_**EN EL ALDEA DE LOS VENCEDORES**_

**_POV PATCH _**

**__**miro a mi alrededor de mi casa veo cada rostro los cuales eh visto por los últimos 5 años de mi vida estoy al frente de mis estilista Leop el me viste desde que fui tributos en mis juegos si lo ves párese normal no párese capitolino no tiene ningún tatuaje ninguna cirugía nada esta como lo crearon

que te pasa tienes mala cara_ dirijo mi mirada hacia donde vino la vos y me encuentro con unos ojos azules idénticos a los míos

nada Kat estoy bien _ la mire determinada mente traía un vestido rosa pálido _ Estas hermosa hermanita _ le digo mientras me levanto y la abrazo porque se que lo necesita

deja de mentir no digas tonterías_dijo mirándome fijamente _ esto es la magia de cinna pero te gusta _ dando giros

ME ENCANTA _le respondo cuando lo voy a decir algo siento eso pensamientos delirantes de efiie que esta por entrar

Ya se ahí viene effie_ dijo kat la miro y asiento hoy va aser un día duro,...


	3. Chapter 3

**_2 VIDAS EL MISMO SENTIMIENTO _**

**EN LA ALDEA DE LOS VENCEDORES **

**POV MANA **

Mientras nos dirigimos hacia el escenario me dedico a mira a Effie a veces me pregunto como puede caminar con eso zapatos son demasiado alto y feo levanto la vista para ver su ropa este año eligió el rosado chillón todo rosado hasta la peluca no entiendo la moda del capitolio y nunca la voy a entender menos mal que Sanyt mi estilista es "normal" en ese sentido porque sino andaría como ella ya me imagino andado con ropa de colores chillones re llamativos sacudo mi cabeza eso pensamiento dirijo mi mirada hacia lo que traigo puesto traigo unos pantalones negros una camisa entre blanco y rosa pálido arremangada con un chaleco negro y zapatos negros dirijo mi mirada hacia donde esta mi gemela Kat la cual trae un vestido rosado con bordes negro y unas chatitas plateada y una diademada del mimos color dejando su cabellera rubia suelta y trae un maquillaje que hace resaltar su ojos azules vuelvo a mirar mi ropa y caigo en la cuenta que estamos parecido claro somos "LOS GEMELOS MELLARK" sacudo mi cabeza cambio mi mirada hacia Patch este trae pantalones de color negro pero su camisa es de color azul sin chaleco raro no lo a vestido parecido a nosotros como el año pasado cambio la dirección de mi mirada hacia Maysille la vencedora de lo 67 la primera mujer vencedora del distrito 12 ella trae un vestido celeste y trae su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta la hace tener 16 como yo y Kat pero ella tiene 21 tenia 15 cuando gano sus juegos y mi mirada se dirije hacia Haymitch el tiene 22 el mayor de todos el gano 66 con 15 el trae unos pantalones negro wow todos con pantalones negros y una camisa celeste claro tiene que estar a tono con su novia si el y May son novios ya hace 4 años de la nada siento un codazo miro y es Kat la miro atentamente a su ojos azules no necesitamos hablar se que quiere que vuelva a la realidad hoy nosotros dos seremos los mentores nosotros iremos al Capitolio los 2 veremos morir a 2 chicos inocentes en la arena

_**EN LAS AFUERAS DEL DISTRITO**_

_**POV RYE**_

miro hacia la nada hoy 2 chicos serán cosechados sacudo mi cabeza y presto atención a mi alrededor veo un conejo preparo mi arco tenso la cuerda estoy por disparar hasta que alguien le tira una piedra y el conejo sale disparando dirijo mi mirada par ver quien fu y me encuentro con unos ojos grises

Gale se que llegamos tarde pero era necesario eso_ le dijo mirando fijo y escucho una risas detrás mio se de quienes son

jajajsa reí un poco Rye es genial tu cara _ dijo Gale

ESE CONEJO ERA NUESTRA COMIDA GENIO_le digo me doy vuelta para encontrarme con mi hermano Peeta , con Lavinia(17) y Neon (15) Daffonit ambos son pelirrojos algo raro en el doce pero con ojos grises también esta Thom Lompot (16) el tiene otro hermana mas llamada Twill de 12 y por ultimo estan los mellizos Michael y Leevy Sabuch (17) todos nosotros perdimos a nuestros padre o madre en la explocion de las minas hace ya 5 años - Ustedes dejen de reír quieren _ señalandolos a cada uno

tranquilo hermano es que fue genial y si comemos algo tengo hambre _ dijo Peeta sin pensarlo dos veces nos dirigimos hacia donde siempre nos juntamos en una saliente rocosa cuando llegamos Gale saca na flecha con un pan y dijo

Miren lo que case _ sacudí mi cabeza mientra oia la risa de todos le saque el pan lo partí en varios pedazos para todos mientras que Lav repartía frutos para comer con el pan de la nada Micheal dice

_ QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE NUESTO LADO_con el tono de Effie haciendo que todos riamos sin mas


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 : Respirar ondo EN EL EDIFICIO DE JUSTICIA

POV Katniss

Blah blah blah es lo único que escuchó que dice Effie nunca se canasta de hablar esta mujer siempre dice lo mismo modales aquí modales haya estos son los momentos que deceo tener la habilidad de callarla pero no la tengo miro a mi alrededor para ver a un Sanyt hablando con Fiojaz la estilista de Haymitch aun Cinna con Leop y Kienton el estilista de Maysille veo el reloj falta una hora todavía Y si comemos algo me muero de hambre dijo _Mana Si comamos _Dijo Patch Nosotros los despistamos _may dijo Haymitch solo giño el ojo y sin mas fuimos a la cocina buscamos y encontramos pan lo aprese y como pensé era de hoy agarramos mermelada y partimos el pan y nos pasamos entre los tres y nos pusimos a comer respire ondo mire el resol de nuevo solo faltan 45 minutos para la cosecha..

A LAS AFUERAS DEL DISTRITO POV. Peeta

Respiro ondo haciendo que el aire del bosque entre a mis pulmones no no hay mejor lugar que el bosque y la tranquilidad que trae este lugar estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni escuchaba a mi hermano

En quien piensas hermanito - dijo Rye De seguro en la en la hija del panadero -dijo Gale provocando mi rubor Yo no estaba pensando en ella - digo en mi defensa Aremos que te creemos aremos - dijo Lavenia Aunque sabemos que mientes -dijo Neon Y si vamos tenemos que cambiarnos para la cosecha. - dijo Michael buenos nos vemos después de la cosecha - dijo Rye Nos vemos - dijieron todos hacia el distrito para prepararnos para la cosecha ... 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**__**: **_**LA COSECHA**

_POV RYE:_

Todos nos encontramos parados frente al escenario esperando que ningunos de mis hermanos sean cosechado ni Tayler ni Peeta me moriría si los cosecha aunque sé que me presentaría como voluntario, yo sé cómo sobrevivir hasta se utilizar el arco y flecha, se las plantas que se deben comer y cuales no aun que Peeta también lo sabe pero no me perdonaría… miro hacia todos lados para ver niños de yodas edades desde 12 a 18 como yo, miro el escenario para ver a Effie la cual está nombrando los vencedores Looht Manett el vencedor de los 50° el cual trae un sacó negro camisa verde y pantalones negro con detalles verdes después , Haymitch Albernathy 67°que trae pantalones negros y una camisa celeste , Maysille Donner 68° trae un vestido celeste ah esto explica mucha cosas , Patch Mellark 69° no puedo ver lo que trae puesto , Katniss Mellark 70° ella tra un vestido rosado pálido y Mana Mellark 72° el trae pantalones negro camisa blancas con rayas rosadas y un chaleco negro .

Primeros las damas_ grita Effie y retumbo por todos lados y se dirige hacia las urnas con los nombres espero que no sea Lavinia ni Twill el aire se siente tenso mientras ella mete la mano en la urna y saco un papel ella se dirige hacia el micrófono y dice – Aniali Verniu _ y una chica castaña de la zona de las chicas de 15 sale hacia el escenario temblando esa chica no va a durar en el baño de sangre

Ahora los hombres _dijo Effie mientras se dirigía hacia la urna… que no sean mis hermanos que no sean mis hermanos que no sean mis hermanos es lo único que puedo pensar en este momento

_**POV MANA **_

Effie metió la mano en la urna de los hombres y saco un papel un escalofrió me paso por la espalda recordando el día que salió mi nombre de la urna recuerdo los nervios y mi garganta seca la mirada de mi hermana , los puños apretados de Patch … sacudo mis pensamiento y busco a Effie la cual está tomando el micrófono para decir el nombre de nuestro tributo masculino

Tayler Everdeen _ dijo pero él tiene apenas 12 años miro a mi hermana la cual está en shock ella tenía esa edad cuando fue a los juegos cambio de dirección la vista hacia donde viene Tayler y viene a paso lento escucho un llanto silencioso y sé que es mi hermana habrá salido de estado de shock sé que a ella no le gusta para nada esto es el hermanito de los Everdeen pero a sorpresa de todos una voz se escucho

Tayler, Tayler, Tayler_ un chico de la zona de 16 años venia corriendo Peeta Everdeen – Soy Voluntario _grito a toda fuerza empujando a su hermano detrás de él dejando a todos en silencio esto no va a terminar bien

_**Hola espero que les haya gustado aquí les dejo un link de Facebook donde voy a subir adelantos y como son los personajes de ambos fanfics **_ fanfictionadelantonsymas?skip_nax_wizard=true

_**Gracias por leer atte. Liliad12: B **_

_**Hasta la próxima **_

_**De quien quiere que sea el siguiente pov (?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**hola hola **

**vengo a decir que pronto subiré un crossover de divergente y hunger games y mañana subire capítulos de los fanfics atte Liliad12 besossssss**


End file.
